


Just In Time for The Holidays

by Le_Cuddles



Series: C137cest One-Shots [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, C137cest, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, handjob, okay I'm kind of sorry, should it be multichapter idk, this word count though, you know what this is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cuddles/pseuds/Le_Cuddles
Summary: Morty, 20, is stuck in a sham of marriage. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Rick could’ve sworn he saw a glimmer of disappointment when he assured Morty that his proclamation of love was purely post-coital.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: C137cest One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Just In Time for The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> There is as much fluff as I could muster at the end! Haha. This has been a blast to write, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. :)

Rick pushed him up against the wall, his hands snaking under his shirt, pulling at the nubs on his chest. Morty let out a contented sigh, the feeling of Rick’s hands pressing against him sent a wave of relief crashing over him. Rick squeezed his hips tightly, kissing and nipping at his jaw line.

“Fuck…” Morty moaned. “I forgot how g-g-good you feel against me,” Rick groaned in response, Morty’s words hitting his heart just right. Morty swooped his head down to catch Rick’s lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Rick moaned into the kiss, sliding his lips against the younger’s and rolling his hips harshly.

“Take this off,” Rick commanded, pulling the ring off his grandson’s finger and tossing it carelessly to the ground. “You’re mine,” He growled possessively, making Morty’s manhood strain a little harder against his jeans. “I wanna hear you fucking - fucking say it,” His tone made Morty’s breath hitch in his throat.

“I’m yours,” Morty breathed heavily, making the air around them hotter. Rick began to kiss down his neck gently suckling on the sensitive skin, drawing moan after moan from Morty. He was quickly growing hot, the heat starting in his groin and rising through his body. They had barely begun and they were both already feeling so desperate. 

Rick grabbed a hold of the hem of Morty’s shirt and pulled it hastily over his head. He eyed at his body hungrily, making Morty blush deeply as if he were under his scrutiny for the first time. Rick dipped his head and caught a nipple in his mouth, rolling over the sensitive flesh with his tongue and reaching up to twist the other. Morty bucked his hips instinctively and titled his head back, his body tensing in pleasure.

“God, I-I-I can’t fucking wait to be inside you,” The desperation and impatience in Rick’s voice was becoming more and more apparent with each second that passed. “I’m gonna stretch you and fill you up until you’re oozing my cum,” He promised, pulling at Morty’s belt with a certain determination.

“Oh, god, R-Rick,” Morty squeezed his eyes shut to avoid looking at the older man. “Stop talking like that…” He trailed off. Rick nipped at the skin right above his boxers, drawing a yelp from the young man. He pushed Morty’s pants to his ankles and carefully examined the wet spot forming on his boxers. He smirked and kissed the tip of it. Morty groaned and with sudden insistence, pushed the older man back by his shoulders, causing him to fall hard against the ground.

Rick laughed as Morty straddled him, grinding his thinly clothed cock against Rick’s hardened manhood. Morty fumbled with Rick’s belt, his excitement getting the better of him. He exasperatedly released the belt and stood up.

“Take ‘em off,” He whined. Rick chuckled at his enthusiasm and pulled his belt so quickly it made a loud ‘snap’ sound as it broke free of the confining loops. Rick quickly unbuttoned his pants and lifted his hips, pulling them down. Above him Morty stood, shifting his weight in anticipation. Rick subconsciously licked his lips, watching as Morty tried to wait patiently.

“Come’ere, baby,” Rick cooed. “Granddaddy’s gonna give you - gonna give you what, baby boy,” Morty bit his lip and shimmed out of his boxers, straddling Rick’s hips anew. Morty ground his hips deep and needy. He moved slowly at first, but quickly got swept up in his excitement and picked up the pace. The friction sent delicious sparks up his spine, making his body tingle all over. 

Morty steadied himself, pressing his palms into Rick’s chest to hold himself upright and he slid their cocks against each other. Morty was getting louder, his desperation tightening in the pit of his stomach like a spring being put under a tremendous amount of pressure. The heat kept building between them, speckles of sweat forming on Morty’s brow as he restlessly thrust his hips against his grandpa. Morty moaned pitifully, his self-conscious nature being buried by the overwhelming pleasure. Rick could feel Morty’s pool of precum permeating his boxers and mixing with his sweat.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Rick grasped Morty’s hips tightly and halted his movements. “Now, stop fucking around and stuff me in that tight, little ass, you fuck,” He growled. Morty smirked. Rick was obviously nearing the end of what little patience he had. Morty briefly wondered if he should keep Rick waiting a little longer, but decided that there would be more time for that later. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He teased, squirming his hips against Rick’s firm hands. Rick squinted.

“Wh-What do you fucking think,” Rick growled rhetorically. Morty pulled himself off of the older man and crawled towards the drawer beside them, wiggling his ass in Rick’s view as he moved seductively. Rick reached out and pinched at his thigh, making Morty gasp with surprise. He retrieved the bottle of lubricant and poured it generously into his hands. He rubbed them together quickly and pulled Rick’s manhood free from his boxers through the slit in the front. He wrapped one hand around the base of Rick’s cock and the other at the tip. He slid his hands towards the middle, twisting them in opposite directions with proven expertise. Overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure of his actions, Rick’s eyes strained and rolled back, a gasp filling his lungs. “Oh, g-g-god,” Rick moaned, clenching his fists tightly. “Keep doing that,” His voice was low and heavy and he pushed his hips up, seeking more of the wet friction.

Morty sped up his ministrations, making Rick squirm and melt to mush beneath him. The sensation was electrifying and Morty knew just how to please him. God, how he had missed those hands. Rick’s mouth hung open and only the bottom of his irises were visible. He sucked in a deep breath and held it in his lungs, pushing his hands into the concrete as he neared his climax.

“Don’t stop,” Rick begged, his impending release seizing hold of his brain. His eyes were wide, begging for Morty to finish him. His balls tensed and he imagined his cum breaking free and spurting up in long, angry ropes and then slowly dribbling over the kid’s hands. His breath hitched and his head tilted back. Just as he was nearly spilling over the edge, Morty deviously released his throbbing cock, drawing an exasperated whine from the older man. “F-Fuck, you piece of shit,” He growled, making Morty only laugh in response.

“Oh, but don’t you wanna finish inside me?” Morty coaxed. Rick’s chest rose and fell quickly, his adrenaline pulling at his heart. He silently nodded and Morty straddled him once more. He grabbed a hold of Rick’s overly-sensitive and throbbing cock and positioned the tip at his entrance. Rick gasped, feeling his tip brush against the puckered hole. Morty slid down on his cock, taking a little more inside him with each exhale, settling on it down to the hilt.

“Oh my good f-fucking god,” Rick clasped his slender hands onto Morty’s hips eagerly pulling them up and down. He felt Morty’s tight heat giving way, perfectly molding around him. Each new thrust made him feel like he was going crazy, teetering on the edge of his release. Morty’s cock bounced as he bobbed on the dick buried deep inside him, dripping droplets of precum onto Rick’s stomach. “Yeah, you like my fucking c-cock, don’t you?” Rick asked as he sped up his thrust, pulling Morty down faster and harder, turning the young man into a bundle of mindless appendages. “C’mon I wanna hear you - hear you say it,” He demanded, his voice faltering as electrical pulses racked through his body.

“I-I-I love your cock, R-Rick,” Morty keened, whining as Rick’s fat dick rubbed against his prostate. 

“Yeah?” He chuckled. “I bet she doesn’t fuck you like I do,” Rick looked self-assured and confident as if Morty’s whorish moans served as enough proof to confirm his claim. Rick stilled his hips and Morty tried to rut his hips downward to continue the movement. The scientist laughed at him mockingly. “I wanna hear you say it,” He demanded. “I wanna hear you say your granddaddy fucks you - fucks you the best,” The words sent tingles through Morty’s balls and it climbed up his spine heatedly.

“Yes, Rick, okay?” He asked, hoping it was enough to make Rick start moving again. As Rick still looked up to him expectantly, Morty continued. “Fuck, okay, you’re the best,” He started. “I-I-I crave your dick, R-Rick, okay? I need it so bad. I feel like I’m constantly dying of thirst and nothing but your cock will quench it. I try, R-Rick, I really do. I want her - I want her to be enough, but she’s not...my body belongs to you. I want you to use me, fill me up, leave me tattered and broken...I want you to ruin me, Rick. Take what’s yours,” and that was all Rick needed to hear.

He wrapped his hands around Morty’s hips in a vice grip and drove into him without mercy. He found a steady, strong pace and Morty cried out, tangling his fingers into his hair and dragging them down his face. His strangled cries filled the air, indicating his desperation for release.

“Oh my god, y-y-you’re so big,” He keened, melting into a moaning mess above the older man. Rick chuckled and continued his thrusts, making Morty’s legs shake. With a few more thrusts, Morty came, his cum shooting onto Rick’s neck and chest, his body tensing around his cock, riding out his orgasm. With a few more thrusts, Rick pushed Morty off of him and back against his legs, tugging at his manhood erratically. His seed arched into the air and landed on Morty’s stomach. Three long ropes of the sticky substance covered him and Rick fell back against the concrete. 

After a few seconds more, Morty stood up silently, having caught his breath. He grabbed the oil-stained rag and wiped the spluge off of his stomach, handing it to Rick afterwards. Rick pushed himself up into a seated position and watched Morty pull on his clothes. Rick tried to hide his disappointment, his face giving no indication of his internal turmoil.

Morty picked his wedding ring up off of the floor and slid it back to his ring finger, running a hand through his tousled hair. He sighed and walked to the garage door, taking one last deep breath, the sex-filled air coursing through his veins. He shuddered and after a moment of heavy hesitation, he placed his hand on the door knob.

“You...You should stay a little longer…” Rick suggested, his vulnerability sounding pathetic even to his own ears, making him cringe. Morty paused as if he were seriously considering spending the night, but then he said nothing and twisted the cold door knob. Morty had made up his mind and Rick wasn’t going to like his decision. “I-I-I love-” 

“Stop,” Morty deadpanned, a manufactured apathetic expression covering his face like a mask. “I know what this is, R-Rick,” He whispered solemnly. “You don’t have to pretend...I’ll see you around,” And with that, he stepped through the threshold and made his way back home, leaving Rick shattered on the cold and rough ground.

* * *

  
A few months had passed, leaving time to separate them a little more. Rick had kept his distance, Morty’s hold on him striking fear into his very core. Rick had never been one to allow himself to be vulnerable around others, let alone needy and desperate. Rick had vowed to move on, trying in every way that he could to let go of his need for Morty.

Although neither were sure that they were ready to see each other again, the inevitable holiday season brought their lives back on a course of congruence, spelling disaster for both of them. Rick had insisted that he sit this thanksgiving out, but Beth refused to give way and had ultimately won the argument. 

Now, Rick sat in the garage wondering if he could at least confine himself to this room. He wondered if Morty would come find him, change his mind with a divorce decree in hand. Rick would have laughed at such a ridiculous idea if he hadn’t been hoping for its reality. He sighed and grabbed the bottle of Hennessy on the bench before him, lacking the dignity to pour it into his flask. He took a large swig, followed by an obnoxious gulp and exhaled defeatedly.

He could hear the jingling of keys and the jubilant chatter of reunion filing the living room. He pinched the bridge of his nose, steeling his emotions and taking one more large swig before pushing the bottle back into place. He vowed to stay holed up in his work until he was pulled in the mix against his will.

He ran his slender fingers through his soft and unruly hair as he tinkered with his developmental invention, losing himself in the critiquing of his work. The chatter grew closer to him and he braced himself for his daughter’s entrance. 

“Dad,” Beth called out to him, pushing the door open and flooding the room with the harsh fluorescent light of the kitchen. “Morty and Abby are here, c’mon out,” She beamed with excitement. Rick grunted and pushed himself to his feet, his balance wavering under his weight. “Oh god, dad...are you drunk?” Rick glowered at her, her tone indicating more pity than anger.

He pushed past her and into the dining room where Morty stood to greet him as though there was nothing special between them. Rick straightened his face, hiding his emotions. He passed Morty and his wife without so much as an acknowledgement. Frankly, he’d rather spend his time with Jerry than be in the presence of his dim-witted grandson and his bimbo wife. He plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channel, ignoring Jerry’s protests.

“Rick!” Jerry exclaimed. “This is my house! You can’t just walk in here like you own the place and-” Rick continued to stare at the tv passively, drawing another swig from his flask. “Are you...Are you okay, Rick?” Jerry asked, expressing his genuine concern. Rick rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Jerry,” He growled and stood up and headed to the bathroom. Jerry’s eyes followed him as he left the room, his unfaltering swagger hiding his dwindling confidence. He could hear Morty in the distance laughing forcefully as his wife made humorless jokes. Rick rolled his eyes again, pushing into the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. He noted the signs of exhaustion collecting beneath his eyes.

Before the door shut fully, he felt a pressure push against it. Rick turned around swiftly with his brow knitted together, ready to release his pent up anger on his aggressor. His rage melted into an indiscernible expression, settling heavy in his gut like a brick: It was Morty.

“Hey, let me in,” Morty said and Rick obliged, his heart making the decision before his brain could catch up. Morty slipped in through the gap in the door and stood in front of the elder. His grandpa still towered above him, forcing him to lift himself up onto his toes as he pressed his lips against Rick’s. Rick melted into the kiss, cursing himself for his teenage-girl reaction to even a little attention that the kid showed him.

Although his heart fluttered and stomach flipped, his face wouldn’t indicate such feelings inside of him. Morty pulled back, groaning up at him when Rick didn’t reciprocate his kiss. His eyes were questioning as he searched Rick’s face for an explanation.

“What’s wrong, R-R-Rick?” Despite being an older age of 20, he still sputtered when he couldn’t read Rick’s face, feeling uneasy. Rick looked him dead in the eyes, asking a question that he would consider a defining moment for them.

“Why?” 

“Why what?” Morty countered, pulling back further.

“Why her? Why marry her? Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m asking you,” Rick sounded angry and he was. Morty looked taken aback by the question.

“W-Why do you care, Rick?” Morty looked away, breaking the steadfast eye contact, a tension building between them. Rick didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure how to answer without giving too much away. “Well?” He challenged, giving Rick merely seconds to respond. “You gonna tell me - tell me you fucking love me now?” He asked incredulously making Rick look down briefly before he packed away his embarrassment. 

Morty stumbled back, Rick’s expression washing over him as a verified realization. Did Rick _love_ him? _Love him?_ Rick rolled his eyes at the theatrics. He fought with himself, deciding how much of himself he was willing to expose. Turns out: It wasn’t much.

“D-Did you…” Morty looked nervous. “Did you mean what - what you said...that night?” Rick stood still, reading him. He wondered what the fallout would be if he told him the truth. If he put it all on the line. But what would it truly accomplish besides an awkward Thanksgiving dinner? Would his confession really change things? Certainly, Morty wouldn’t file for divorce tomorrow to run away with his grandfather in a grand incestous gesture.

“No, Morty, shut up,” Rick deflected. “Don’t - Don’t trust the shit I say after I just blew my load, M-Morty. Calm down,” Rick waved his hand dismissively, brushing Morty’s points aside. Morty visibly relaxed and Rick could’ve sworn that he saw a glimmer of disappointment pass through him. Rick dismissed his observation as wishful thinking and swallowed thickly.

“Oh, okay,” Morty gave an uncertain, soft chuckle. “Good,” Morty looked to the ground and shifted his weight, making Rick raise his brow in question. “Y-You wanna fuck me with my wife waiting for me in the other room then,” Morty grinned and Rick covered his solmen disbelief with a smirk.

“Well, I never turn down a good lay,” Rick asserted cockily. He stepped toward his grandson intensely and Morty’s adrenaline began to build quickly as he played along, stumbling back until he collided with the wall. Rick grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He dipped deft fingers into the hem of Morty’s pants, making him gasp and a surge of blood rushed south. 

“Ah, R-Rick, I can’t wait,” Rick smiled at Morty’s excitement, lightly scratching his pelvic bone. Morty released a breathy moan and Rick pulled his hands from Morty’s pants and covered his mouth.

“Be quiet,” He commanded, searching Morty’s eyes for confirmation. He released his mouth and Morty panted, trying to make up for his brief loss of oxygen. Rick snaked his hand back into Morty’s pants and gave a few gentle tugs to his already attentive cock. Morty tilted his head back and stifled a moan with every ounce of willpower he possessed. 

“Oooh, Awwh geez,” Morty whispered, careful to keep his voice low enough to avoid detection. Rick rubbed the tip of his grandson’s cock, gathering the precum that was building there. He pushed his thumb past his lips and hummed around the taste of Morty’s nutritional juices. Morty’s eyes crossed and rolled up into his head, the very sight of his grandpa keening around the taste of him. The simple sight of it caused him to gently quake, his impending orgasm tightening around his balls.

Rick leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Is my baby dick-whipped?” He taunted, earning a long eager groan in response. “Yeah? Well, if it’s this dick you want - come and get it,” Rick chucked deviously, motioning to his hardened manhood. Morty’s eyes widened, he knew what Rick wanted and wasn’t sure he’d been prepared for that. Rick wasn’t exactly the most gentle when it came to blow jobs and Morty knew he’d leave the bathroom looking blatantly face-fucked.

He looked up to Rick, his eyes showing his discernible concern. Rick ignored his hesitation and gave a gentle push on his shoulders, guiding him down onto his knees. Morty gave into Rick’s hands, lowering himself with evident hesitation. Morty’s knees connected with the linoleum and he looked at Rick’s pressing cock and then back up to him. Rick looked down at him, a lustful gleam pulling his pupils into wide saucers. His breath caught in his throat as Morty pulled at his belts, an adorable look of uncertainty tugging at his lips.

It amused Rick to see Morty so concerned with taking in his girth. The kid was amazing at giving blow jobs, but he always struggled to suppress his gag reflex which, frankly, Rick liked about him. Those tight esophagus muscles clenching and pulsing around him as his thick cock pressed into Morty’s uvula tortuously, causing delicious involuntary spasms. Rick imagined exploding down his throat, the kid taking the whole load in stride. He imagined him taking shaky gulp after gulp and sucking his head clean. He couldn’t wait to be buried in his face. 

Morty pulled Rick’s pants and boxers down to settle around his ankles and took the fully erect member by the base, pointing it at his lips. He looked up at Rick and slowly pushed his head onto his length, his eyes squeezing shut as the girth painfully stretched his jaw.

“Oh, good,” Rick moaned, rubbing Morty’s head. “You’re doing so good, yeah, just like that,” He breathed. Morty groaned around him as he took a couple more inches in, flattening his tongue to make room. Rick’s breath hitched as the tip of his cock pressed against the back of Morty’s throat and started to slip into the tight, wet hole. “Oh look at that, all the way? Fuck,” He groaned. “So proud of you, baby boy,” He cooed, making Morty’s dick strain painfully against the zipper of his jeans. 

Morty reached down and palmed at his cock between his legs, drawing moans from deep in his chest. Just as Morty had suspected, Rick quickly lost his patience and tangled his hands in Morty’s hair. He pulled Morty’s head off of his cock and slammed it back down his throat, his hips thrusting in tandem. Although Morty could say it was stressful - the feeling of his airways being blocked - this was definitely one of his favorite ways to be fucked by Rick. His second favorite way, to be specific. 

Tears breached the corners of his eyes and spilled over his lower lash line, pouring onto his heated cheeks. The cool tears felt relieving as they graced his heated flesh. Rick had picked up speed when he looked down to see Morty staring up at him as he palmed himself tenaciously.

“God, you’re such a little slut for my cock,” He growled, watching as Morty choked around his girth, desperately trying to pull in air through his nose. “You love when I gag you, don’t you?” He chuckled. Morty rubbed his palms in circles on his manhood. Normally, this would never be enough to spring his release, but with the scent of Rick’s musk filling his nostrils, his dirty words, and the demeaning caricature of him, Morty was finding it hard to hold back. 

Rick’s cock slid down Morty’s throat, each ring of muscle rippling against his throbbing manhood, spurts of thick saliva coating it. He was driving down his throat without mercy now, chasing after his white hot release. Beneath him Morty had forgotten his surroundings, his wife, and his need for discretion. He came hard, spilling into his boxers, the sticky fluid permeating his boxers and creating a noticeable stain on the front of his jeans.

Rick, nearing his own finish, pulled himself half way out and filled the younger’s mouth with his seed. Morty’s afterglow was halted by the sudden filling of his mouth. He looked up at Rick instinctively, obvious shock overtaking his features.

“Swallow,” Rick commanded, making Morty’s brow furrow and he shook his head, the cum still sitting thickly on his tongue. “Yes, swallow.” Rick demanded, cupping Morty’s chin and pulling it up slightly to make eye contact. “Fucking swallow my cum, Morty,” He growled, enunciating each syllable.

Cum leaked from the corners of Morty’s mouth and Rick released his jaw, the sight was overwhelmingly hot. Rick took a step back and felt his heart skip a beat when Morty opened his mouth to speak, strings of cum connecting his lips. 

“Oh, fuck, Morty,” Rick’s voice warbled and he took another step back. He was reeling from the sight, the walls around him seemingly vibrating with lust. He felt a twinge of intense emotion pull at his heart and pulled up his pants, avoiding eye contact with Morty. He smoothed out his hair and pulled open the door, stepping out into the fresh, cool air of the remainder of the house.

“You were in there for awhile, Rick,” Jerry said, trying to peer around him. Rick rolled his eyes. “What were you doing in there,” He interrogated. Rick pushed past him effortlessly, making Jerry stumble back. Rick pushed his hands into his pockets and sauntered away. “Well?”

“I was fucking your son,” He deadpanned, making Jerry’s jaw drop. Jerry ran after him, his fists tightly balled at his side.

“Rick!” He shouted. “That’s not funny!” Rick lifted a hand, dismissing the man’s anger. “Beth!” He whined, calling our for his wife, hoping she put Rick in his place.

* * *

  
Before Rick was ready, Christmas rounded the corner and swept him up in a whirlwind of crushing desire. Since Thanksgiving, he had focused on his work, taking on more clients, more jobs, and less idle time. He had focused on keeping his hands and his heart busy. Now, the inevitable was upon him once again, dragging him into the presence of his lover and his heart into the depths of uncertainty with him. 

He landed the ship in the garage neatly and moved to the kitchen where his daughter eagerly awaited her childrens’ arrival. He grabbed one of Jerry’s beers from the fridge, disregarding the man’s protests. He popped open the cap and leaned against the counter, engaging his daughter in conversation.

“Why do you look so happy?” He asked her, already knowing the answer. She gawked at him, feigning disbelief.

“Dad? My babies are coming home,” She cooed. “Why do you look so happy?” She countered, raising a brow. 

“Happy? Honey, I’m ecstatic,” He said, manufacturing a thick tone of sarcasm. He kissed her forehead sweetly, making her melt into the sweet gesture. He used her reaction as an opportunity to slip past her and avoid answering her question. He plopped down on the couch next to Summer and pointed to the TV. “Solving ass crimes again?” She looked at him.

“Yeah, but it’s lame now that they’re together,” She shrugged.

“Then why are you still watching it?” He laughed.

“I guess I’m just hoping they’ll break up,” She said flatly, looking at him as if she knew something that he didn’t want her to know. He looked at her, his face showing only a glimmer of hesitation.

“Hm, well, don’t hold your breath,” He said looking back to the TV. He noted that Summer didn’t follow his lead. She continued to look at him, making him feel uncomfortable. 

“I’ve been holding my breath for years, Rick,” She said, pushing herself up from the couch and going to the door to greet her brother. He could hear her greeting them with enthusiasm, a positive and happy air wafting around them. Rick grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. They could come to him. And they did.

To Rick’s dismay, the family flooded in and gathered around him, pulling additional chairs around the couch. Rick sighed, his posture relaxed, and his demeanor cool. That was until Morty plopped down beside him on the couch. Rick stood up, deciding he needed a change of locations and fast.

“R-Rick, where are you going?” He heard Morty ask.

“I’m gonna go take a shit,” He said bluntly, walking towards the garage. 

“The bathroom’s the other way, Rick,” Morty reminded him, but Rick continued on his path. Morty stood up and followed him into the garage, pulling the door closed behind him so that he could confront him in private. “Rick, what the hell?” Rick sat down at his desk, pulling open the top to the bottle and taking a deep, heart-numbing swig. “Why are you acting so weird?” Morty asked. When Rick didn’t respond, he continued. “Is this ‘cause I did that whole...like cum thing?” Morty cringed as the words came out.

Rick still didn’t respond. He didn’t really do anything. He sat still, staring ahead of him, his eyes unfocused. Morty huffed and stepped closer. “Please talk to me. Geez, R-Rick,” Just the sound of Morty’s voice made Rick’s heart melt. For years he’d been denying the fact that the kid had worn him down. He had eroded the concrete walls that Rick had painstakingly molded into place. No one else could make Rick feel this way. _No one else_.

“Rick,” Morty began again, starting to sound like he was having a conversation with himself. “We’re getting a d-divorce and I really need you,” Despite the changes that Morty had brought about within him, one thing was still true: Rick was selfish. 

“Why don’t you go tell your sister, Morty? I’m not interested.”

“But Rick, I...I…” There was a long pregnant pause before Rick broke the silence.

“You what, Morty? Use your words. Have you grown at all?” He spat. Morty sighed.

“I’m going to let her know this weekend…” Morty said solemnly. Rick briefly wondered if he was telling him because there was a bigger confession following it. Rick internally chastised himself, reminding himself that happiness was not only something that eluded him, but was also something he didn’t deserve. Rick pulled his tools closer to him, distracting himself. “I can tell this isn’t a good time…” Morty seemed to be waiting for Rick’s objection, but it never came. “Okay, I’ll see myself out...you should come out though, y-ya know? Join the family?” Rick almost scoffed. Morty tossed around the word “family” like it held its intended meaning to either of them. Maybe to Morty it did. 

Rick shifted through his drawers, the sound of metal clanking as he rummaged. Morty turned around, placing his hand on the door knob. He stood there for a moment, seemingly conflicted.

“R-Rick I-I-I don’t know if you meant what you said that night, but….I love you too,” Morty confessed, making Rick’s breath hitch in his throat. He had been hurt a million times and everyone close to him always seemed to suffer. But Rick was selfish and if he could protect Morty thus far, then maybe he could protect him forever.

“I hope this isn’t some sick joke because, Morty, I’ll fucking kill you where you stand,” He threatened emotionlessly. By now, Morty was immune to his threats and he knew what lines he could and couldn’t cross with the older man.

“It’s not, Rick. I’m getting a divorce because I realized my marriage was a shame. It’s you, Rick...It’s always been you,” Morty seemed unwavering, unfaltering, and confident. It was attractive. Morty clearly knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Rick.

“Morty, think about what you’re saying here…” Rick still refused to make eye contact with him. “You’re gonna divorce your wife because you’re addicted to my dick?” Rick asked incredulously. “Here, hop up. I’ll fuck those thoughts right out of your head and you can keep your pretty little picture-perfect life,” He said as he tapped on his workstation. “I’ll give you this dick, baby,” He hummed, his tone stuck somewhere between mocking and lustful. 

A surface-level, scared part of Rick truly hoped that Morty would concede, admit that Rick was right and that this was all a ploy to get laid. He truly hoped for it. He didn’t hope for it because that’s the reality that he actually wanted, but because he had known little else in his lifetime. What was he to do with a solution to a problem he could never solve?

Morty stood firm in his stance, his feet rooted into the ground where he stood. Morty looked defiant, and strong, and self-assured as though he had felt this way all along. Morty licked his lips, his patience wearing thin. Rick could feel it building in the air until Morty spoke up, his frustration cascading over his words.

“Y-Y-You need to grow up, Rick! Not me! You - You pretend like you don’t want my love - need my love - but your desperate for exactly tha-”

“Oh, is that what this is? Feel bad for your old grandpa, huh?! Just being a good guy? Let me tell you something, Morty. I could have anyone I wanted. In a _fucking_ heart beat. I could leave this world behind and you along with it and feel as little about leaving you as I did when I left your mom, my _daughter_ . You mean nothing to me. There’s a million Mortys and you just happened to be the one in my universe. You’re a - a piece of shit and the audacity of you to take pity on _ME_ ?? On _ME?_!” He guffawed. “You’re a fucking joke and-” 

Morty had heard enough. He pulled Rick’s chair around to face him and despite the resistance the scientist put forth, he crashed their lips together in a passionate, reassuring kiss. Morty massaged Rick’s lips apart with his own and pushed his tongue past his teeth. Rick resisted for a moment, but quickly decided on taking the lead, licking against the younger’s tongue, pulling a wanton moan from Morty. After a few moments, Rick tangled his hand in Morty’s hair and pulled his head back harshly, making Morty groan. A thin string of saliva still connected them and Rick broke it with his tongue.

“On the table,” Rick commanded, knocking everything off of the metal slab and onto the concrete. Sounds of glass breaking and heavy breathing filled the room. Rick scooted back to give him room to hop up in front of him. Morty obliged although he looked skeptical.

“Rick, I know what you’re trying to do,” He murmured, looking away. “I’m not going to change my mind.” Rick disregarded his statement and stood up, pushing Morty back and grabbing him by the calves to pull him closer.

“We’ll see,” He replied. Morty rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Rick, c-c’mon,” He sounded exasperated. “Look, I’m not going to say no, ya know? But I do love you, so you should just a-a-accept that...ya know?” Rick ignored his words, pretending as though they hadn’t been said at all. He fumbled with Morty’s belt, pulling at it like he was running out of time. Morty sighed. “R-Rick, you don’t have to do this. You probably _shouldn’t_ do thi-” Morty gasped as Rick clamped his mouth down around the tip of his cock. Rick worked his already half-chubbed manhood, determined to distract his grandson.

“Shut up,” He commanded, Morty’s dick muffling his enunciation. Morty threw his head back, his shoulder blades pressing hard into the cold, metal surface. It was certainly hard for him to turn this down. Rick’s experienced mouth worked his shaft, bringing it to a full erection in seconds. He groaned and withered under his tongue, grasping at the older man’s hair. His back arched and he gasped as Rick rolled his tongue across the vein on the underside of his cock. He let out a long, guttural moan that pulled at his vocal cords.

Rick could feel the cum building, bubbling inside Morty’s manhood, gently vibrating against his tongue. He began bobbing his head up and down, slurping at his length. His own dick was pressing painfully against his jeans, but he refused to touch it. He was trying to prove a point, not get off. Morty arched his back again and then dropped back down against the table, his body spasming as he neared his release. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohhh fuck,” Morty breathed, his desire to orgasm controlling his speech. “Oh fuck, are you gonna let me cum?” He asked, sounding more like a pitiful beg than a true question. “Please, let me cum...please, Rick?” He implored, hoping his beautiful, brown doe eyes would win Rick over. Rick looked up at him and angled the tip of Morty’s dick toward the roof of his mouth, running the sensitive flesh against the ripples and then feeling it drop into the soft, fleshy velum. The sudden change in textures drove him wild and he slammed a fist onto the ever-warming surface as his legs twitched and his cock spasmed.

“Please, R-Rick, I’ll be good, so good! I pr-promise!” Rick hummed around him in response and bobbed faster. Morty’s balls tightened, his breath hitched, and his body tensed. “Oh fuck,” he whimpered, his voice cracking. “I’m gonna cum,” He warned and with that, his legs spasmed and he released his entire load into Rick’s mouth. He bellowed and Rick reached up, clamping a hand down on his mouth. He kept his mouth on the boy’s manhood, swallowing the warm and salty fluids that filled his mouth. Rick popped off of his dick and wiped the saliva off of his face.

“Now that’s how you swallow cum,” He said. Morty’s chest heaved as he came down, slowly regaining his vision. His body felt warm and a familiar feeling washed over him. The feeling he got right after a particularly intense orgasm and when his vision would refocus and the first thing he saw was his true love. It flooded his sternum and flowed through his midsection, settling in his toes.

“Rick…” Morty panted, lifting himself up onto his elbows. “I haven’t changed my mind,” He assured. Rick’s motions stilled, but he didn’t look happy. He rubbed at his temples as if he was annoyed at Morty’s very proximity. He released an exasperated sigh and let his arms fall to his sides. 

“Morty...you’re such an idiot.”

“Sh-Sh-Shut up, Rick!” His voice squeeked. “I love you and…. and your - your hard-headed, self-detrimental stubbornness isn’t going to push me away! It hasn’t worked yet - after 6 years no less!” He motioned around, pointing to their surroundings as viable proof. “You’re not going to get rid of me and you’re just - just gonna have to live with it!” Rick raised his brow, studying Morty intently. His nostrils were flared, chest no longer heaving from the after effects of his release, but more so from the utter frustration that filled him.

Rick was deep in thought, Morty giving him time to reason. What if he did give in? What if he let Morty into his heart? All of the way into his heart. Would it kill him? Would Morty break him? Shatter him? Crucify him? Rick looked to the ground, feeling as though the world spun around him faster than the speed of light. He felt resolve fill his heart and maybe it was stupidity. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was his pent-up, denied orgasm...or maybe, for once, he was allowing himself to feel.

Whatever it was, it drove him into Morty’s arms, his hips tightly nestled between Morty’s legs. Rick grabbed his face and Morty leaned up into his hands. He pressed his forehead against the younger’s, his breathing slow and shaky. He pressed their lips together and hung there for several long moments before he pulled back.

“Still, no one can know, Morty...no one,” He whispered.

“I know…”

“Good…” Rick took a deep breath. “I love you too.” 

He crashed their lips together again, his hands cradling Morty’s head. He breathed in deeply through his nose, craving the natural scent of his grandson. He knew this wouldn’t last forever, so while he was here in his arms, he would make every moment count. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the infamous words of George Lucas: "It's bold in terms of jerking people around. I may have gone too far in a few places." Lol XD


End file.
